<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity by kitarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521867">Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin'>kitarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coitus Interruptus, Community: twst_kinkmeme, Established Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the <a href="https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=11444">twst_kinkmeme prompt</a>:</p>
<p>riddle using his power as dorm head to order around and watch deuce and ace fuck</p>
<p>bonus points if riddle jacks off to it while its happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddle Rosehearts/Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearing dusk as Riddle Rosehearts makes his careful way back to the Heartslabyul dorm through the Rose Garden, coming from the secluded gazebo he meets Che’nya at on the regular. It’s the necessary compromise he’s worked out with the clever cat to keep order and peace in his life, seeing as convincing Che’nya to do much of anything he doesn’t already want to do is nearly impossible. He’s not a student at NRC, and he oughtn’t to be here at all, but at least if Riddle <em>agrees</em> to meet with him, it keeps him from popping up in random, unexpected, and far more troublesome places.</p>
<p>Besides, he usually comes away from these meetings in a far calmer mood than he started, and isn’t that better for everyone in the dorm? He’s been trying to keep his… friends… at a little less of an arm’s length these days, and Che’nya helps him… practice. Riddle likes to think he’s getting better at this thing called “leisure time”, even if everything he does is still within the confines of the rather strict schedule it takes to maintain his rank of number one..</p>
<p>Every single path through the garden is long memorized, so the gathering darkness doesn’t give Riddle any pause...</p>
<p>But stumbling upon someone else this deep in the maze, this close to dinnertime, definitely does.</p>
<p><em>Two</em> someones, Riddle quickly gathers from the slightly differing timbres of hushed voices, and startled, he comes to a dead stop behind the shrubbery, hiding himself until he can better assess why they are here.</p>
<p>Although it’s not specifically against any rule he can think of, mentally scrolling through the list in an attempt to calm himself down, Riddle also can’t imagine that anyone with their own room would risk being caught in such a ... <em>situation</em>.</p>
<p>Most likely, then, it’s some of the first years, desperate to carve out a sliver of space alone.</p>
<p>Peering through the greenery, he can tell that one student is sitting on the stone bench in the clearing between two rose trees, and another is straddling the first’s lap, and they are definitely kissing. Their hands are buried in each other’s hair, concealing their faces, but there’s absolutely no mistaking the fluffy, fiery hue of the one straddling.</p>
<p>Of course, it’s his mischievous, troublesome first year Trappola, and a slight shift in position confirms Spade as his ever-present partner.</p>
<p>The realization of who it is makes Riddle’s cheeks flush hot as he debates whether or not to interrupt the tryst.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, he probably would have marched immediately into the clearing, startling them and scolding them for their audacity – or worse, depending on his mood.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>But he knows now that those thoughts come from a place of being isolated and alone and un-allowed to be “distracted by relationships<em>”...</em> And that? <em>That</em> is a place he admittedly does not want to live in anymore. Something has changed, in the months since the overblot incident, and now the time he spends with those Riddle feels close to has become infinitely precious to him.</p>
<p>Maybe this is... <em>empathy</em>? Maybe it’s... some of the <em>leniency</em> that Trey and Cater have been trying to coax out of him bit by bit?</p>
<p>Maybe he can wait out this little tryst exactly where he is and have no one need to know of what he’s witnessed?</p>
<p>Riddle’s hands feel clammy inside his gloves and he can’t help peering through the bushes again to see if perhaps they’ve noticed how close it is to dinnertime?</p>
<p>They haven’t, though, and instead he finds himself watching the two of them as Ace’s head tips back and Deuce mouths down the long column of his neck. Ace’s moan is soft, but still carries enough in the quiet that it vibrates though Riddle, sending a little shiver down his back as his mind flashes through the sensory memory of the kisses Trey had left him in nearly the same spot, just last night.</p>
<p>Really, at this point, he <em>should</em> interrupt, shouldn’t he? He’s given them some extra time, but… too much longer and he’s either going to be late to dinner, or he’s going to be inappropriately flushed when he arrives. Either of these options is going to evoke immediate probing from Cater, and the spiral of where that could potentially lead scatters his thoughts even further (In some distant corner of his thoughts, Riddle also registers that this is probably why these two keep showing up to dinner late and disheveled…)</p>
<p>Riddle has all but made up his mind to interrupt, taking one deep and steadying breath, when their actual voices reach him for the first time, forcing him to realize that he’s also still riveted to the sight of the two with their hands all over each other.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, Deuce...” Ace groans out, back arching, one hand on the other boy’s shoulder for leverage, the other raking through his messy hair. “Yeah, just like that...”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ace,” Deuce mutters back, nipping playfully at his boyfriend’s collarbone as he works them both carefully out of their pants. “Someone’s gonna hear us.”</p>
<p>Ace laughs, the sound rich and throaty, and darting his eyes directly towards the shrubbery that Riddle is hidden behind, continues on in a tone that is anything but innocent. “What if someone’s already listening?”</p>
<p>Deuce’s eyes widen a little at the implication, but his hand is already wrapped around both of their cocks and before he can even think to pull it away, Ace wraps his own around them too. “W-what?” he stammers, the words breathy, his eyes darting randomly around the clearing.</p>
<p>Riddle freezes with his own hand pressed tight against the stirring arousal in his pants, teeth sunk into his bottom lip, but before he can decide on whether to reveal himself or instead backtrack a different way out of the maze, Ace continues, goading lightly.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying the show from your little hiding spot, Dorm Head?”</p>
<p>Riddle Rosehearts is not the top student at NRC for no reason, and he isn’t about to be outwitted quite so easily, even if he’s been caught off guard.</p>
<p>Ace’s calling him out by name gives away several important things, and Riddle turns them over in his head with lightning-fast strategy.</p>
<p>First, there’s no way that he’s visible enough from where he is right now to be named. Second, if Ace knows that it’s him specifically anyway, it means that Ace has been keeping tabs on Riddle for some unknown reason. He is likely aware of Riddle’s meetings with Che’nya, as hardly anyone ever ventures this deep into the gardens at this hour. Third, it’s then entirely possible to assume that Ace wanted Riddle to find him and Deuce in this compromising position.</p>
<p>The question, then, was <em>why</em>?</p>
<p>And curiosity did ever kill the cat.</p>
<p>“As always, you possess an incredible amount of nerve, Ace Trappola,” Riddle finally intones as he steps out from behind the bushes, taking three quick strides closer to the two of them. He can feel the flush high in his cheeks, but this little first year is hilarious if he really thinks that means he has the upper hand.</p>
<p>Ace’s eyes are fixed on Riddle’s as he answers breezily, as if he isn’t the slightest bit ashamed to be straddling Deuce’s lap, cock still brazenly in hand. “Why’s that? Didn’t think there was any specific rule against hooking up in the Rose Garden?”</p>
<p>“No, there isn’t,” Riddle answers calmly, his eyes flickering from Ace’s confident stare to Deuce’s wide-eyed, slightly askance, borderline terror, avoiding anything below their faces.</p>
<p>“Well, then...” Ace drawls as he grins, sharp and bright. “Are you gonna answer my question?”</p>
<p>“Ace!” Deuce hisses, finally edging his way awkwardly into the conversation, unable to look either of them in the eye, overwhelmingly aware that his and Ace’s hands are still interlaced around their two very hard cocks. He’s sort of caught on to the fact that this is something of a set-up, and while he’s going to have <em>words</em> with Ace about not at least <em>clu</em><em>e</em><em>ing him in </em><em>wtf</em><em>?! </em>later, there won’t be time for those words if Riddle murders them both for insolence first. “We, uh… we can… stop…?”</p>
<p>Riddle’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly and he chooses to answer Deuce instead of Ace, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “It <em>is</em> almost dinnertime.”</p>
<p>The words are barely out of Riddle’s mouth before Ace is rolling his eyes with a mutter of “...killjoy.”</p>
<p>Riddle’s temper flares hot at the word even as Ace and Deuce both relent, letting go of each other, and without taking the time to properly think it through, he snaps at them impulsively. “<em>Stop!</em>”</p>
<p>“What?!” Ace and Deuce both answer him with simultaneous yelps, Deuce with the lift of an eyebrow and Ace with the narrowing of both.</p>
<p>"I didn’t say that you were dismissed,” Riddle adds, feeling the heat in his cheeks traveling slowly down his neck, blatantly ignoring the internal confusion over whether it’s ire or arousal.</p>
<p>So this is all in the name of <em>fun</em>, is it? All to get a rise out of him?</p>
<p>The two first years remain silent, though their gazes flicker nervously towards each other once before Riddle finally continues, his voice completely even again. “Keep going. Exactly as you were.”</p>
<p>Ace gapes at their dorm head for a second before he answers, obviously not having expected the sudden about-face. “And what, you’re really just going to stand there and watch us?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Riddle intones lightly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at them expectantly.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe I’m not cool with that,” Ace mutters darkly, one hand sliding to his hip as he stares Riddle down.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re not in charge.” Riddle stares right back, daring Ace to challenge his authority when he’d put them all in this… awkward… interesting... <em>situation</em> in the first place.</p>
<p>Ace makes a frustrated noise, not quite able to discern the other boy’s intentions and clearly annoyed that things haven’t gone quite as he’d hoped or planned. “Whatever, Riddle - ”</p>
<p>There’s an aura to a magic as potent as Riddle’s, and he lets it slip a little, curling like smoke around the obvious threat in his words as he takes another step closer to them. “<em>K</em><em>eep. </em><em>G</em><em>oing.</em>”</p>
<p>Deuce’s eyes widen at the change in tone and without thinking, he does exactly as told. Taking them both in hand again, he strokes their cocks in one hard jerk, eliciting a gasp of surprise out of Ace, who glares at Deuce even as he growls, “Or <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Or it’s off with your heads,” Riddle threatens, though it’s perhaps the most tightly controlled utterance of the phrase that Ace has ever heard him use.</p>
<p>“Y-you can’t be serious,” Ace stutters, suddenly a little unsure of himself, and also annoyingly distracted by his boyfriend continuing the slow and rhythmic stroking of their cocks, squeezed tight in his fist.</p>
<p>“He looks pretty serious to me, Ace,” Deuce mumbles softly, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two and the power play he’s inadvertently caught in the middle of. Deuce wonders if he should feel conflicted over Ace’s sudden uncertainty, but… the last thing he wants is to be in trouble with the dorm head again<em>and</em> he’s also so ridiculously turned on by the two of them fighting that he’s having trouble <em>wanting</em> to do anything besides what he’s being ordered to do. “...besides, do you even really wanna stop right now?”</p>
<p>Feeling at once slightly humiliated by Riddle pulling rank, but also a little turned on at being ordered around, Ace only gives in when it’s also clear that Deuce has no problem with it. “<em>Fuck. Fine.</em>” So what if Riddle only wants to watch them and not join in? Ace will put on a goddamn show of it and make Riddle sorry he ever insisted on <em>only </em>watching, then.</p>
<p>Besides, making an absolute show to cover up a trick is something entirely within Ace’s wheelhouse anyway, and he resumes his previous position, arching his back with a purposefully breathy moan as he grinds his hips up into Deuce’s hand. Deuce reaches up to fist his free hand in Ace’s hair, dragging him down into another kiss, and for a few minutes, they both almost forget that Riddle is now openly watching them.</p>
<p>Riddle steps closer still, within hand’s reach now, thoughts racing as he watches them kiss, wondering what in all of Wonderland has possessed him to <em>order</em> this to continue. He’s painfully hard in his too-tight pants now, and watching them the two of them sucking tongues and swallowing down each other’s moans is twisting his insides up into unexpected knots.</p>
<p>He’s not going to make it to dinner on time.</p>
<p>Once this is over, he’s… he’s going to have to stop by his room first, so he can take care of -</p>
<p>Ace breaks away from kissing Deuce when he finally hears Riddle exhale a sigh that sounds more like a high-pitched little whine in the back of his throat. His red eyes snap open instantly, taking in the dorm head’s unfocused expression and the obvious tent in his pants, unable to help admiring Riddle’s stubborn tenacity in doing nothing about it. “Sounds like… you <em>are</em> enjoying the show, <em>Dorm Head,</em>” Ace’s voice is breathy as he teases, hiding the shaking in his hands by idly unbuttoning Deuce’s shirt, pulling it apart and dragging fingertips down his boyfriend’s chest. “Sure you don’t want to join in?”</p>
<p>Deuce has nearly forgotten that Riddle is watching them, thoroughly distracted by Ace’s tricky tongue and wandering fingers to mind much regardless, but then Ace’s words send a jolt through him and his hand tightens around them both, slowing to a stop as he muffles a groan in Ace’s neck. The reminder that Riddle <em>is</em> right there, and that apparently Ace would just as soon have him right <em>here</em>, involved in<em> -</em></p>
<p>“Deuce.” Riddle’s voice is softer this time, almost as breathy as Ace’s.</p>
<p>“Dorm Head!” Deuce responds automatically, even though his face is still pressed into the curve of Ace’s neck, who snickers softly at his reaction.</p>
<p>“Are you...” Riddle<em> can’t</em>. “...prepared to fuck Ace?” He can’t let Ace <em>win</em>. He can’t give up control of the situation, can’t admit that he <em>wants</em> -</p>
<p>Deuce’s face flushes hot as he meets Riddle’s glassy gray eyes, surprised to hear such a dirty phrase out of Riddle’s usually so very proper mouth, but he nods, nervously clearing his throat before answering. “Y-yeah. There’s lube in my jacket pocket...”</p>
<p>“Good,” Riddle nods too, but it’s almost more to himself than to Deuce, and then he continues with a slight incline of his chin. “Ace. On your hands and knees in front of him.”</p>
<p>For a moment, it looks like Ace might protest, but he seems to see something in Riddle’s eyes that wasn’t there before and he slides off Deuce’s lap without comment, sinking to his knees in the grass in front of the stone bench. He doesn’t wait to be commanded again either, but leans forward to lick at the head of Deuce’s cock as his boyfriend swears and fumbles with his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“Get behind him...” Riddle murmurs as he sits down gracefully on the far corner of the bench, and then, as Deuce gets up, slides into the space left behind, still warm from their body heat. Ace is kneeling at <em>his</em> feet now, and Riddle is going to… he’s going to teach them both a <em>lesson</em>.</p>
<p>But he’s also impossibly turned on now, far too much to simply ignore, and he unzips his pants with one hand, pulling his other hand’s glove off with his teeth. Ignoring Ace at his feet, he meets Deuce’s eyes as he drops the glove unceremoniously on the bench, his voice low and dark as he commands. “Do it.”</p>
<p>Ace’s expression splits into the most self-satisfied grin as he finally has the pleasure of watching Riddle crack and carefully pull his leaking cock out of his pants, but the smug look is wiped from his face a second later when Deuce grabs him by the hips and fucks into him with one hard, smooth thrust. “A-ah!” he chokes out, his cheek bumping Riddle’s knee.</p>
<p>Deuce mutters another string of profanity under his breath as he shudders with how tight and hot Ace feels around his cock, and then he joins his boyfriend in being mesmerized by the sight of their dorm head jerking himself off to their coupling in quick, hard strokes.</p>
<p>As Riddle finally lets his eyes drift down from Deuce’s to meet Ace’s again, his heart drops into his toes with sudden understanding.</p>
<p>The answer to his curiosity … the <em>why</em> behind this whole encounter … it’s written plainly in black and white and red, all across Ace’s heart-shaped face.<br/>
<br/>
Riddle <em>sees</em> the unguarded desire in Ace’s eyes, and Ace <em>must</em> see it honestly reflected back, each of them holding up a mirror to the other, because the next thing out of his mouth is a breathy, pleading demand.</p>
<p>“Tell me to do it, Riddle, please, just… <em>ask</em> me or I’m gonna…” Ace arches himself forward the last few inches, Deuce shuffling with him, his fiery eyes darting anxiously between Riddle’s swollen cock and the redhead’s suddenly stricken expression.</p>
<p>Riddle doesn’t ask in words, but he slowly lets go of himself, shifting forward on the stone bench until he’s sitting on the very edge of it, until the tip of his cock grazes Ace’s lips. Reaching out, one hand gloved and the other naked, he buries both in Ace’s messy hair and lets his cock push past Ace’s eager lips, into the heat of his very willing mouth.</p>
<p>Ace groans, his eyes drifting closed as drags his tongue along the underside of Riddle’s cock and listens to him hiss in pleasure. He’s grateful for Deuce’s steadying presence at his back, the familiar throbbing of his cock buried deep inside Ace’s ass and the warmth of his hands gripping Ace’s hips. He’s so <em>full</em> right now, and still, Ace wants more. Not only does he want to be wrecked by Deuce, strung up between these two, but he desperately wants to see Riddle come undone along with them.</p>
<p>As he watches his cock disappearing into Ace’s mouth, Riddle remembers that he hasn’t even <em>kissed</em> Ace properly yet – or perhaps more importantly, he realizes that he <em>wants</em> to, which sets off a whole metric ton of feelings he has <em>no</em> idea what to do with. Also, Ace is really, <em>really</em> good at this, and Riddle’s ability to think complete thoughts is fraying rapidly. His eyes flicker to Deuce’s slack-jawed expression as he watches the two of them, entranced, and it’s clear what command to give next. “<em>Move</em>!<em>”</em></p>
<p>Deuce doesn’t need to be told twice. Slowly pulling out, he then thrusts into Ace again, driving him forward and forcing Riddle’s cock deeper too. Ace moans around his cock, completely trapped between them, and Riddle finally moans too, his mouth dropping open with the sound. Deuce has no goddamn idea how he’s ever supposed to look their dorm head in the eyes again without thinking about the face he’s making right now.</p>
<p>Ace knows he’s at a disadvantage as Deuce starts to find a rhythm, because he can barely breathe and his body is already on fire with being taken so roughly, but he isn’t the slightest bit sorry. Deuce’s every thrust sends pleasure shooting up his spine, and Riddle, with every hitch in his breath and twitch of his cock, is telling Ace how deliciously close he already is. Ace feels as if he’s <em>won</em> and he hasn’t even come yet. He’s so turned on right now that he could probably come untouched, too, but he’s stubborn as fuck and won’t be satisfied until he’s swallowed every drop of Riddle giving in to him first.</p>
<p>Any plan that Riddle might have had has slipped through his fingers like grains of sand, forgotten in the wake of his own overwhelming need, and he doubles over with a gasp and a strangled little noise, emptying himself down Ace’s throat as he swallows around the head of Riddle’s cock. For a blissfully immeasurable amount of time, Riddle’s mind whites out completely, and when he finally blinks his eyes open again, it’s only out of a desire to see the other two finish while he rides out his own hazy afterglow.</p>
<p>Watching their dorm head come inside his boyfriend’s mouth has to be one of the most erotic things Deuce has ever witnessed and he groans at the sight, picking up speed. “F-fuck… Ace… Riddle… ” Hearing Ace’s broken gasp as he lets Riddle’s cock slip from his mouth makes Deuce burn with the need to hear Ace come too, and he reaches a hand around to grasp his boyfriend’s neglected cock in his fist. “I… I’m gonna -”</p>
<p>Even as wrecked as he is, Ace still has the nerve to give Riddle the flicker of a grin from under half-lidded eyes just before he finally gives in, letting Deuce sweep him up and tumble them both over the edge too.</p>
<p>Riddle sits back on the bench, still breathing hard, giving himself only a dozen or so pounding heartbeats of his head spinning before he carefully tucks himself back into his pants. There’s a very strong possibility that he’s going to find himself jerking off to this memory – the lewd whines and gasps and moans, their two simultaneously destroyed expressions – some night in the near future.</p>
<p>Ace is only on his knees now, hands on his thighs as he catches his breath, one of Deuce’s arms wrapped protectively around him from behind for stability. Deuce’s face is pressed into the crook between Ace’s neck and shoulder, and eyes still closed, Ace finally lifts one hand up and back to weave fingers into his hair as he waits for his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest. He ought to be thinking about his next move, his next words, his next anything… but before he can collect himself enough to try, Riddle’s already risen from the bench.</p>
<p>“Both of you...” Riddle starts softly, his voice cracking uncharacteristically on the last word.</p>
<p>It’s a bit strange to be looking up at Riddle when he’s so used to being taller than him, and stranger still that their Dorm Head needs to lean the slightest bit to take Ace’s chin between thumb and forefinger, his glove already back in place. Behind him, Ace feels Deuce’s nervous swallow, but neither of them dare to interrupt.</p>
<p>“Next time...” Riddle enjoys the simultaneous rise in both their eyebrows and finds he can’t bring himself to overthink this next statement, despite the wealth of feelings he has yet to untangle. “Come by my room and <em>ask</em> me properly.” And without waiting for a response, he leans down a touch more, pressing his lips against Ace’s, kissing him soundly, tasting himself as their tongues tangle in a slow and sensual duet. He only pulls away once he feels Ace shiver, and letting his hand slip down to Ace’s shoulder, leans past him to kiss Deuce in kind.</p>
<p>Deuce and Ace both look entirely dazed as he straightens up, adjusting his jacket before giving them a pointed look. “Do <em>not</em> skip dinner.” And then he smirks, adding as he turns on his heel to depart. “You’ll certainly need a decent meal to recover from such a vigorous fuck.”</p>
<p>The choked up splutter he hears behind him makes Riddle laugh a little under his breath as he resumes his path back towards the dorm. He is definitely going to be late to dinner, but he thinks it’ll be worth it once Cater and Trey are <em>beside</em> themselves with hysterics tonight in bed as he gives them the full story of why.</p>
<p>And maybe… probably... he’s going to find himself even further down the rabbit hole when some night in the future the knock on his door isn’t one of his boyfriends, but instead his troublesome and somehow rather irresistible first years.</p>
<p>They are absolutely just as dangerously curious as he is, after all…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...and he also owes Che’nya a strawberry tart for once again being annoyingly, unbelievably right.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>